End It For Me
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: After the death of one of the pack; Scott becomes isolated and mute, he needs the dead pack member to snap him back to reality, but they're dead and no one can save the Alpha now...right? Warning: Rated T for Character death (obviously.) Supernatural species that aren't in the show have been used.
1. Too Perfect

**Hi there! Ahhhhh, my first Teen Wolf Fanfiction! Yay! First things first - this an emotional mess, so have fun! Also lets talking about shipping:**

 **No S** **terek (Sometimes you can see it, if you squint.)**

 **No Sciles (Unless you count bromance in the mix.)**

 **I am not team S** **talia and Stydia - as long Stiles is happy. My fanfictions will vary; this one has mentions of both, but Malia is with him.**

He was sleeping. But it no way was it peaceful. He was restless, uncomfortable and terrified. It is a long story, a lot of small things created the new person that Scott McCall now was. He used to be an all-mighty Alpha, a werewolf who could fight anyone who came between him and his pack.

 _Then everything changed._

 _The day she came to town._

Scott had been sat on the brick wall outside school waiting for Stiles and Lydia, when a girl stepped out of a posh, but old fashioned car. Her hair was the definition of perfect, it seemed that not one speck of dirt had ever touched it; it was as clean as clean can be. Her complexion was also perfect, _too perfect._ Scott just stared as she walked past him, she was in a dark black dress that stopped below her knees and she had black leggings on that rolled over her feet. The only thing that was dirty was her shoes; they were old and wore out. Scott automatically felt odd presence whenever she was near, she didn't smell human, but she didn't smell like any animal he had ever come across.

Then he learnt her name.

 _Belladonna._ He remembered sitting at lunch with the pack; _Liam, Lydia, Malia, Hayden and Stiles._ It was Lydia who had told them her name; she had spent all of forth period watching her; as soon as the name rolled of the Banshee's tongue, Stiles burst out in hysterics and his chocolate milk spilt out of his nose. "I'm sorry, "he laughed, "but if you want your child to be accepted in today's society, don't name them after a legal form of nightshade that can completely turn a users name upside down. Lydia didn't you lead a protest about it being legal?"

"Yes I did." Lydia snapped, "It's highly dangerous. The last ten years the American had been covering up cases with fake stories. The only banned version is _'Aroma belladonna.'"_ She explained, "It's not meant for human consumption

"It's a bit weird," Scott sighed, "Doesn't Belladonna mean pretty?"

"It's doesn't mean pretty, it means _'beautiful lady.'_ Many users of the drug complain about seeing a girl that is the picture of perfection, but like I said the government covered it up; they blamed it on other top brand illegal drugs." Lydia moaned.

Liam had been listening intensely whilst chewing on his tuna-fish sandwich; he finished and placed his lunch on his packet, "Is Atropa belladonna in tomato family?" He asked. Hayden snapped her eyes to him and crossed her eyebrows; she was confused by his sudden intelligence. He actually got a lot of odd stares, especially from Lydia, "What? I haven't taken it! I mean she smells like tomatoes! Maybe she actually deals with the illegal shipping of Belladonna, _I'm just thinking_!" He exclaimed.

"Umm, he has a point." Malia had said with a mouthful of noodle soup, "She doesn't smell human or any animal, more like the stem of a tomato plant."

"She must swim in the stuff!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Maybe she was the woman everyone saw in the hallucination." Hayden said stepping into the conversation, that one statement changed everyone's lives. They all felt their hearts drop because if she was the girl they all saw, then she was something inhuman and that meant the pack had work to do.

 _Work that they did do..._

 _...work that they did..._

 _...but in the end they lost..._

Scott woke with a start. He buried his face into his hands; reminiscent tears were still present in the brims of his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his fingers, he then leant his head back into the sofa. "Do you remember what happened?" He heard a chilling voice saying behind him, Scott closed his eyes tightly and nodded, "Then why are you so on edge?" Footsteps got closer to him, Scott jumped at everyone; he watched as Stiles curled up on the sofa next to him. Stiles looked pale, he had bags under his eyes and it looked like he had been crying too. He was wearing a black hoodie with an old blue wear-and-tear underneath; the jacket was zipped halfway up. "I know that you're hurting." Stiles sighed.

"You have no idea how I feel Stiles." Scott snapped.

"Do I need to spell it out to you?" Stiles questioned, he looked down at his hands as they shook.

"Tell me the story again; I need to know where I went wrong." Scott said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You didn't," Stiles started, " _Lydia did._ She should have never gone near Belladonna, she was dangerous."

"Lydia was trying to help." Scott told him.

"Look at us now." Stiles said coldly, he held his hands out to symbolise the fact the two were alone and had nothing but each other.

"Just tell me, again." Scott told him.

"Okay..." So Stiles went back to day one of the two day long tale, it all started when Lydia chose to talk to the strange girl who had joined their school. The pack had had many questions: _who was she? Was she human? And why was her figure so perfect?_ _ **What was she?**_

 _In the end, all those questions meant nothing._

 _Because the pack lost one of their own._


	2. Day One

**Day One**

 **Two days ago**

Lydia walked down the corridor with Malia close by, even though the two both shared feelings for a certain teenager named _'Stiles.'_ The two strangely got along. It had started to freak Stiles out, he thought that one day the two would just abandon him and stick to the code _'Sisters before misters,'_ but Malia and Stiles were nearing their two year anniversary and were still as happy as they day they started dating. Lydia still held unspoken love for Stiles, but she wasn't going to ruin a relationship the two both deserved and cherished. "There she is." Lydia muttered looking over at Belladonna.

The beautiful girl was standing talking to one of the freshmen, he was transfixed by her. "Scott strictly said _'we couldn't talk to her.'_ " Malia told her, the werecoyote had only just started to listen to Scott's orders and she liked having someone in control of her ridiculous actions.

"Since when did you follow the rules?" Lydia asked, "Stay here." She ordered. The banshee walked toward Belladonna, she turned to the star struck freshman, "Okay Charlie, I think our newbie's had enough of you now." Lydia said jokingly, the freshman looked at her, "You have a girlfriend; who happens to be my cousin, so hop it!" Charlie nodded and then ran off past Malia.

"I don't need the help of a _Banshee_." Belladonna snapped, "When I do, I'll ask." Her voice was too kind for someone so harsh, "And you can let that puppy Scott know that I'm a race your little pack needs to stay away from."

"Welcome to Beacon hills." Lydia spat, she stepped in closer so her nose was almost touching Belladonna, "Don't mess with us." She shouted quietly, "Because even Stiles would snap you in half."

"Void Stiles could...but your Stiles is just weak. The definition of the word, what can he actually do?" Belladonna questioned, Lydia slapped her one around the face; she then felt Malia dragging her back, "You're going to regret that Lydia Martin!" Belladonna screamed, "Because a hybrid is worse than a pure breed." Everyone else in the corridor probably thought the new girl was insane, but Lydia knew what she meant; she was a cross between two Alpha species and that made her dangerous.

Scott and Stiles ran down the corridor, "What the hell did you just do?" Scott shouted, "She smells like, her emotion...Malia what is that?"

"Belladonna or Lydia?" Malia asked confused.

"Belladonna." Scott answered, he sniffed the air.

"Vengeance." The word rolled off her tongue before it even came to her mind, "Can someone even smell of _vengeance_?"

"I guess she does." Scott told them, "No one talks to her, okay?" He asked, "Lydia?"

"Yeah of course, I think I'm going to go home." The Banshee turned and left the school building before anyone could stop her.

Scott looked at Stiles, "I'll give Chris a call." The human of the pack stated, he walked off and clicked the four on his speed dial, "Hi Mr. Argent, ever heard of a Hybrid before?"

* * *

As soon as the word Hybrid been said, Chris told them to give him five hours to get to Beacon hills. It had been four hours and fifty-nine minutes when Scott started pacing; they were meeting up at Scott's place. Melissa was at work and had given up her house for a supernatural get together. Lydia and Malia had spoken about school to distract themselves from the dread that had started to settle in the pit of their stomachs. Stiles had got transfixed by Scott's OCD pacing. "Scott, can you please calm down?" He asked.

Liam and Hayden, who had been sat on the sofa, looked up at Stiles. He was the first to have tried to speak to the panicked Alpha. Stiles's voice would always be Scott's signal back to sanity; his friend was always there to welcome him home.

There was a knock at the door and Stiles jumped up to get it; he opened the door and froze instantly. "No way." He sighed; everyone looked to the door as Stiles stepped to his side to reveal Isaac and Ethan, the two members of the pack that had disappeared after the untimely deaths of Allison and Aiden. Lydia was up and in Aiden's arms in half the time it took her to react to his presence, the hug was a thank you to him for coming and she to stop her from crying; he did look identical to a man she once loved.

Isaac went for a hug with Stiles, which was awkward, to say the least. Scott then introduced him to Liam and Hayden; Ethan then met them too. "What are you two doing here?" Scott asked.

"We're with Chris, but he went to get supplies." Isaac explained, "Anyway it was time to return to Beacon hills, I've loved the smell of wet dog in the morning." He joked.

"It's good to see you." Scott beamed, he hadn't been this happy in a while. "Both of you."

"I owned this one a visit." Ethan said pointing at the clingy Lydia, "She meant the world to Aiden and she took care of me," the Banshee tightened her grip, "And she can crush bones." He moaned.

"Okay Lydia," Stiles said separating her away, "Play nice."

"Hi Stiles." Ethan sounded unsure around Stiles; an ancient being stole his face and killed Ethan's brother; he had the right to be _unsure_.

"Don't worry Ethan, I am completely one-hundred percent myself and if you would rather talk to me facing the opposite direction; I'm totally alright with that." Stiles said seriously, "I understand that I'm not the best face to see in your life."

"It's wasn't you." Ethan told him, "I understand."

"He made my ADHD so bad; I wish I could kick his arse again." Stiles said thinking deeply.

"Me too." The remaining twin smiled sadly.

There was another sharp and loud knock at the door; Malia opened it and allowed Chris in, Scott thought he would have weapons, but he was empty handed. By the look on the man's face, Scott knew that one of the team would have to be bate or something; he hated letting one of this team suffer. "What is it?" Scott asked.

"Do you know what was strange about Stiles's description?" Argent asked pointing at the only human, besides Chris himself, on the team. Stiles raised his eyebrows and crossed him arms to show that he had no idea why he was being pointed at; _he felt violated._

"What?" Hayden asked standing up and joining into the small formation; she felt Liam hold her hand tightly.

"He almost sounded in love with her, that was sign one." Chris explained, he watched as Malia shot her boyfriend a cold stare, "No Malia, he wouldn't be able to control it; no human can resist the stare of a Siren."

"A Siren?" Liam asked, "What's a Siren?" Clever Liam was lost in his own mind, but he knew he was down their somewhere; he sounded lost and bemused. Stiles, Malia and Liam looked like their heads were going to implode.

"Due to popular belief, they are beautiful and perfect girls that used to attract people with the sound of their sweet voices. But in the real world, they use stares to take their prey; that's why Stiles sounded deeply and oddly in love with her, but I could hear the real him fighting back." Chris told them, "But she's a Hybrid, which makes her even more insanely rare."

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"The smell, technically she wasn't _born_ ; I think she was grown. Necromancers can give life to anything, even human life to nothing but a plant. Maybe a lonely Necromancer formed a child out of belladonna's and gave you the perfect girl you see today. It would explain the lack of human smell." Chris concluded.

"Are any Hybrids born?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Malia is proof of that. But Sirens and Necromancer Hybrids are usually made instead of born." Chris told them, "How do you kill a plant?"

"You poison it." Stiles said with no emotion what so ever.

"Does anyone know what a basic pesticide does?" Chris questioned.

 _He asks lots of questions,_ Scott thought to himself. _That's probably why Allison used to._ He felt his heart sting in his chest, he saw Isaac give him a calm look and a small nod, _maybe he was thinking about her too._

"It attracts the weed to the smell, they smother themselves to death." Hayden explained, "We learnt it in science last week." She then added.

"We need a trap." Chris told them, "And I know what she will love."

"What?" Scott asked.

"A human," his eyes trailed to Stiles who was nodding, but not listening to a word being said. "And a Banshee." He said snapping his eyes to Lydia.

"Okay..." Stiles kept nodding, "What?"

"I think I know where she is living..." Lydia said ignoring the fact Stiles spoke, "I can sense her, if we do this; we do this tomorrow."


	3. Day Two Part One

**Day Two**

Stiles had been so cold that day. Cold chills when through his body and finally his teeth began chattering. He just followed the direction Lydia pulled him in, she was oddly quiet and not one part of her was cold; _actually her touch was boiling._ Stiles started to put together jigsaw pieces; Chris had told him that a True-Hybrid's lair was not something a human should spent a long time in. The environment and temperature affected Stiles much more than it did with his supernatural friends.

"Do you want my jacket?" Lydia asked for the fourteenth time.

"Nope." Stiles replied for the fourteenth time, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Here." They stopped in the centre of a small compact room, it was a small circle and was full of dodgy looking pipes, "I can feel her, she should be here." Lydia moaned.

"I am here." Belladonna walked around the corner; Stiles stepped in front of Lydia to show off his power complex (or his testosterone levels.) "Oh Banshee, you have a rather nice...human body guard." She cackled, "What are you going to do Stiles? Hit a girl?"

"If I have to." Stiles spat, Belladonna held her stomach and chuckled, she held her hand up.

"Sorry, the laughter wouldn't stop." She moaned, "Stiles you're too feminine* to ever hit a girl, you are not strong and you are not powerful."

"Yes he is!" Lydia shouted, "Most powerful of us all."

 _"_ _Oh because he held the Nogitsune in and then set it free on your friends!"_ Belladonna mocked, "I've met men half the size of you who would have stopped the Nogitsune! The possessed have a choice."

"What?" Lydia asked looking at Stiles with big eyes; the poor boy was still shivering and was obviously below freezing.

"Do you they not know? _Sorry_." She laughed.

"Stiles?" Lydia shook him.

"He wanted me, I let him in because I was scared and weak because I tried to-" the next three words didn't need saying, they never needed saying; Lydia already guessed them, they were horrible and bittersweet. The fact that Stiles had held the truth in about his own mental state was quite a commitment, _had he really been depressed all this time?_ Lydia held his hand.

"Still want to die?" Belladonna questioned, Stiles shook his head. "Are you cold?" She asked. Lydia looked up at him as he nodded, "Good. The trap was a success, you fell for it; I only like killing humans and Stiles is going to do just fine."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"See you soon, corpse." She laughed; she backed out just as Scott ran into the room.

"Get out, the doors they're going to close!" He screamed, "We can hear them ticking, _ten seconds_!" He shouted, he ran in to help Lydia drag the now feeble and limp form of Stiles. They were near the door when Stiles noticed it closing, with the last of his strength his pushed Lydia out and the stone door snapped shut.

 _Scott and Stiles were trapped on the inside._

 _*I'm not being sexist, I am a girl. Belladonna is just a rude son of a bi**h, I wanted to show the audience that she is a horrible person._


	4. Day Two Part Two

**Day Two Part Two**

 _Scott and Stiles were trapped on the inside._

The honourable brothers looked at each other for support; the look also told them they weren't alone. In unison the two charged forward and placed their hands on the door, it was rock solid, "Lydia!" Scott screamed, he hit his fists off the wall; Stiles stopped and walked to the centre of the room. Scott carried on banging the wall with his fists, his knuckles turned white and he didn't even care that blood was now surfacing on his poor hands. "Lydia!" He repeated, he felt Stiles pull his hands on the wall.

"She can't hear us." Stiles told him, "It's made of rock!"

"Why would Belladonna trap us in here?" Scott asked, he heard Stiles's heart freeze and then started at a quickened pace, "Stiles?" He placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain!" Stiles shouted; he took in a rough breath and fell into the side of his friend; Scott lowered him to the ground.

"Dude...why are you so cold?" Scott asked kneeling down by his side; he pulled his jacket off and laid it on top of Stiles's black jacket.

"I chose to wear the thinnest t-shirt known to man-kind." Stiles joked; he was wearing a thin and worn-down blue shirt, his jacket was currently unzipped. Scott zipped in up half-way in an attempt to keep him warm, he then pulled his jacket tightly around Stiles; the boy was freezing.

"This is Belladonna, isn't it?" Scott questioned, Stiles nodded gently and allowed his head to fall into his friend's shoulder. Scott held him in close to share his body heat.

"She said she wants me." Stiles shivered, "she likes killing humans."

"Not on my watch." Scott told him, he heard his friend laugh under his breath, "I promise, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Ha. Dead or alive?" Stiles asked, his voice sounded scared; Scott had never once thought about how scared Stiles was of dying. Scott had always closed his eyes and accepted his fate, but Stiles was clearly terrified.

"Alive. _Always alive_." Scott said with a mix of both love and fear present in his small voice, he tightened his grip on Stiles.

"How far would you go...to save me?" Stiles questioned, he listened to Scott take in a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds _. 1...2...3...4...5...6_ , "I don't want the bite _, ever_." Stiles told him, he heard Scott choke on the breath he held, "I never did and I never do." Tears filled the brim of his eyes, "I don't know...I think I would reject it."

"Well if you think it, then it must be true." Scott said with a rough sounding voice.

 _The two stayed silent for a bit._

Stiles's body was too cold. His normal reflexes were deteriorating; his body had stopped shivering, his lips had turned a light blue and his face was as white as white could be. Scott was becoming worried, he had to leave Stiles alone to try and find a way out. Stiles just sat in the centre of the death trap, he was too still; the only movements his body was making was his blinking and his small intakes of breaths. "Still with me?" Scott asked as he scanned the room, Stiles nodded lightly.

Scott turned to a pipe that he was passing; he heard the slight hiss of gas. His eyes trailed the whole room and he released that every pipe – even the ones on the roof – were allowing a clear gas into the room. He then realised the impossible truth, "All these pipes are allowing a concentrated amount of Belladonna in; the stuff that Lydia was talking about earlier."

"Cool." Stiles tried to say, it came out as a deep breath.

"I don't think I can use my powers in here." Scott breathed out.

 _"_ _Finally."_ Belladonna's voice sighed through a speaker, _"I thought you were just playing dumb."_

"Why are you doing this?" Scott shouted, "What have we ever done to you?"

 _"_ _Stiles killed my friend. My friend who helped me through the tough times, it's hard not being human, isn't it? And your pack had grown to be quite a problem; outside monsters want to get in but are too scared. If I kill part of your precious pack, how long until you fall apart at the seams?"_ She told them, _"After I eliminate your pack, Beacon Hills will be a war zone."_

"Let me guess, your type of town?" Scott asked, he heard the girl chuckle.

 _"_ _The Belladonna will stop you from changing Scott and it will kill Stiles..."_ The girl cackled, _"I have lowered Stiles's body temperature to make him weak, the Belladonna can then settle in his body and kill him from the inside-out."_

"Who did I kill?" Stiles asked.

"Donovan." She got out, "He accepted me, he found me and took me in."

"That's because he was human and Siren's love to trick a human." Scott shouted, "Donavan tried to kill Stiles! He had no choice, but you do!"

 _"_ _And I chose this, I wish I could sit in there and watch, but sadly I can't."_ She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, " _Goodbye Scott. Goodnight Stiles."_

"Goodnight?" Stiles questioned.

"She thinks you're going to die tonight, that's why she said it." Scott blinked and he realised he had been crying. He wiped them away and trailed over to his friend, he bent down next to him and dragged Stiles gently over to him; he then moved him back to lean on a wall. "The pack will find a way, they always do." He muttered, Stiles nestled his head in his friend's shoulder to try and feel warmth. Scott then tilted his head onto Stiles's, "You are going to be fine." He then added, "Because you're my brother and I have to save you." "Thanks." Stiles said quietly, this represented how ill he was; he was quiet and weak, he needed someone to save him.

Scott's phone started to vibrate, "That's odd, last time I looked I didn't have connection." He picked it up to see his Mother's number, "Hi Mum."

"Scott, we're on the outside; is everything okay? We're going to find a way out." Melissa rushed, at the sound of her voice; Scott started to cry, not silently, but loudly. Stiles took a deep breath and curled his legs in, "Scott?"

"Mum!" He cried, "I don't think Stiles is going to make it." _There it was - acceptance._ Scott had finally allowed himself to take it all in, Stiles was only human and he was already half dead. "Mum...his body isn't shivering and he's getting colder by the minute." As he spoke, he tightened his grip on his best friend, "He won't make it."

 _"_ _Scott..."_ Melissa sobbed, "Let me talk to him." She knew at that moment that Stiles and Scott both needed her support. She was a single Mother standing outside an old building with nothing but a phone and coat; she had one beautiful son and one honourable son that she had adopted along the way.

All the pack were on the inside, trying to save their leader and their second in command. Isaac and Ethan were on the roof trying to dig their claws in, but nothing seemed to work. Liam and Hayden were kicking, scratching and screaming at the door; nothing they did seemed to work. Malia was screaming over the sounds to see if she could talk to both Scott and Stiles, Lydia was just watching on and she was the only one who had given up. Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent were trying to shoot the other door down, but they were also failing badly.

 _"_ _Stiles..."_ Melissa started, _"You are loved by so many and needed by so many more; no one realises how much they love someone until their gone. But no one of us will ever forget who you are, this boy who gave the world to protect his werewolf friend..."_ She laughed sadly, Stiles smiled and so did Scott, _"A boy who runs with wolves, a human being who is more magical than any supernatural species. Only human, but a hero all the same."_ Tears trailed down her cheeks, _"Stiles-we all love you."_

"I know." Stiles choked out, "Goodbye Mellissa." He cried; she muttered her goodbye and then hung up; she knew that Scott needed this time.

"Stiles..." Scott trailed out.

"I already know," Stiles told him, "I—know this is going to hurt you, but you have to fight for what you are. Don't let her win, don't let the seams rip apart."

"How?" Scott cried.

"By being strong." Stiles laughed sadly, he looked into the distance and held his hand out, "I can see them—the two I knew would be there for me. My Mum-" He cried, "She wants me to go."

"Who else is there?" Scott asked.

 _"_ _My sister."_ Stiles got out; Scott knew that he didn't mean a real _'sister,'_ because he never had one, but he had an idea about who his friend was referring too, "When she died, no one questioned what it did to me. I'm not being—mean, but her death hurt me _most_. She was my first friend that wasn't you-I could talk to her about things she was my friend too and I killed her. That's why it hurts me so much!" He wailed.

"Allison..." Scott cried, "I'm so sorry." He said to his friend, "I never knew."

"I can't get to them." Stiles wailed, "Scott you have to help me, help me get rid of the pain."

"I can't take any...she took that away from me too." Scott wailed, "I can't stop it."

"Belladonna can't affect werewolves, I asked Chris." Stiles told him, "She's planted the seed of doubt in your mind, it's psychological—she's used her powers against you; it must be a Siren's trick. You need to overcome that and end my pain for me."

"No!" Scott screamed, "I can't do that." He wailed, "Please."

"Scott I am in agony..." Stiles tried to say without crying, he slid down the wall and Scott guided his head down onto his knee; Stiles tried to get comfortable, but Scott's legs wouldn't stop wobbling. "End it for me...please."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because you're my brother and only you can..." Stiles then cried out in agony; it was more of a heart-breaking scream. "Please...please." He said running out of breath, Scott drew him in closer to his chest, Scott's jacket that had been wrapped around Stiles fell off, "I believe in you...I love you Scott; just remember me."

"Always, I don't know what I am without you." Scott cried, "What I am..."

"Scott McCall, _the true Alpha_ ; please...end it." Stiles pleaded, he held his hand out in the direction of the ghostly figures of Allison and his Mother; they both moved towards him.

Scott closed his eyes, he allowed himself to see things from the viewpoint of Stiles. He was going to die, that fact was known now. But it was going to hurt like hell if Scott didn't put a premature end to it. Scott brought Stiles into a hug; he then placed one of his arms under the boy's back and one near the top of his neck. He couldn't bite him for two reasons; _Stiles didn't want it and he was too weak to receive it._ Scott thought about Stiles, he then gave Stiles his last gift.

 _He snapped his spine._

It was easier than Scott thought it would be; Stiles took one sharp breath in and then he was gone. When Scott opened his eyes, the dead corpse of his best friend was in his arms. He looked at Stiles's face for a while, his eyes were open and his hand was still held out. Scott buried his face into his friend's chest, he then wailed at the top of his lungs.

He then heard the scream of Lydia Martin.

 _Then the door started to open._


	5. Frozen Time

**Frozen Time**

Malia knew it was over. She knew Stiles was gone, she had stopped and turned back to see Lydia. The Banshee had fallen to her knees; she placed the palms of her hands on the ground. Hayden and Liam stopped; Liam fell to his knees and leant his head against the wall. He had never said it, but Stiles was one of his best friends; like Scott, the boy took care of him and without him; Liam would find it hard to be the best Beta he could be. Malia wanted to walk to Lydia, but she knew what was coming; she cupped her hands over her ears as tears trailed down her cheeks.

" _Ssssttiillesssss!"_ Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs; it was louder than her scream for Allison, it was full of even more agony and love. It felt like it would never stop, when she did; she fell down and curled into a ball. Hayden rushed over to comfort her, the older girl bolted into the girl's arms and they supported one another. Liam rose from the spot and looked at Malia; both their eyes were full to the brim with tears.

 _The door opened._

Malia charged in and froze at the sight, Scott was still crying and holding Stiles's broken body close to his chest. The werecoyote had always been someone who held their emotions in tightly, she never really let anyone in, _besides Stiles._ Now she was looking at his dead and mangled body, she didn't know what to do. She just stared, then her human emotions settled in. She turned around and buried herself in Liam's arms, the boy didn't expect it. He just held her close and tight, he wanted to shelter her from the sight.

 _The other door opened at a slower pace._

Chris Argent held Sheriff Stilinski behind, the heartbroken Father stopped and stared. Tears rolled down his cheeks; he tried his best to escape the grasp of Chris Argent, "That's my boy!" He wailed, Argent knew the pain that Stilinski would have to live with; he had gone through it when Allison died. He hated seeing the same pain on the Father's face, "That's my son!" He cried, Malia backed away from Liam and charged into the Sheriff's open arms. "Oh Malia, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry." She choked, he held her like a Father; she held him like a daughter. The two stayed united as Argent made his way over to Scott.

He knelt by his side, he placed his hand on Scott's shoulder; the werewolf snapped out of his haze, "He wanted me too." He cried, "But now it hurts." He wailed, "It hurts so much."

"I know, I understand." Argent told him, "Let's close his eyes." He slowly closed Stiles's eyes, "Now he's just asleep." Scott shook his head, "What?"

" _Too still_ , Stiles always used to move around when he slept." Scott wailed, it had just hit him that his friend was never coming back.

Isaac, Ethan and Melissa came running; all three of them stopped. Melissa bent down by Scott and brushed her hand through Stiles's mop of raven black hair. She placed a kiss on his ice cold corpse; Isaac placed his hands under Stiles's back, "Don't take him!" Scott cried, "You'll hurt him!" He wailed, "Please." Isaac froze and looked at his friend, he felt tears fall down his cheeks; _Stiles didn't deserve this._

Ethan took hold of Lydia as Hayden ran into Liam's arms, Malia was still holding onto her dead boyfriend's mourning Father.

"I won't hurt him; I'm just going to take care of him." Isaac spoke softly, "I promise." He rose from the spot; he was shocked at how light Stiles was. The dead boy's head hung limply from his arm and his legs dangled like the legs of a ragdoll. He was fragile and Isaac held onto him lightly, he didn't want to cause the corpse any more pain.

Scott jumped into his Mother's arms, Melissa held him close as they all cried. There was not one dry eye in that room; they all mourned the recent passing of Stiles.

 _'_ _Tears stream down your face...when you lose something you cannot replace.' - Coldplay 'Fix you.'_


	6. Perfect

**Perfect**

Listening to the story again was painful. Scott moved in his seat, he looked up at Stiles; his friend looked real, he seemed _real_ , but Scott couldn't see past the lie his mind had created. His friend was there, he had to be. But Stiles was dead, _he was gone._ This didn't explain the boy who was sat opposite to Scott, "Stiles..." He broke himself off, if this was just his imagination; _he was talking to himself._ Stiles seemed so real, he was wearing the same outfit he died in. His black jacket and wear-and-tear blue shirt, with black jeans that finished the look off.

"That ending always gets to me." Ghost-Stiles told him, he wiped tears from his eyes, "Do you remember what happened next?"

"Argent dropped us off; Isaac, Malia, Lydia and I to a road side without any CCTV. We then may your death look like a hit and run; well more of a hit and save. When Lydia had fallen over when you died, she had cut her face, it was the perfect alibi. It looked like you had died saving her life, _like you did_." Scott rubbed his hands together, "How are you here?"

"Because you want me to be." Ghost- Stiles told him, "What's today?"

"Your funeral." Scott looked down at the card in his hands.

It said:

 _We have been saddened by the recent loss of "Stiles" Stilinski. We would be honoured if you joined us at the celebration of his short life._

 _Date: 30_ _th_ _October 2016_

 _Time: 6:00pm_

 _DON'T WEAR BLACK_

"Are you going?"Ghost- Stiles questioned.

Scott nodded, "I have to." He looked up and Stiles was gone, he closed his eyes and allowed tears to fall.

 _Stiles was dead._

 _Scott's brother was dead._

* * *

Scott and Malia walked down the isle of the small church together. Malia was wearing a beautiful dress; it was crimson red with white flowers all along the bottom. _It was Claudia's dress._ It's was Stiles's Mother's dress, Sheriff Stilinski had given it to her for the funeral. She looked slightly uncomfortable wearing it, but she looked very pretty; Scott thought she looked _perfect._

Melissa walked into the church with Sheriff Stilinski; she was wearing a long green dress and the bereaved _parent_ of Stiles was wearing his work uniform. Stiles had always wanted to be a cop, now was his chance to have the funeral of one.

Hayden was wearing a lovely dark pink dress and Liam was wearing a lovely suit that was a dark purple. Isaac hadn't read the message and had come in a black suit, but so did Ethan; _they should have read on._ Chris Argent didn't come to the service; he was too busy trying to find a way to get rid of Belladonna.

Lydia came with her Mother. She was in a dark blue dress that Stiles had brought her for her birthday, she was already crying when she got there. The cut on her face had been stitched up; the lacrosse team came in full uniform to mourn their team member's death. Scott walked forward and placed Stiles's lacrosse stuff by his coffin, "Goodbye." He then walked back to Malia.

The service was about to start when the door cracked open. Scott was both shocked and glad to see Derek with Cora. Derek looked like he had been crying; Stiles had been his friend and the only person in the world who was allowed to make fun of him without getting hurt. Cora looked like she had been crying too, she was holding onto her brother for dear life. Scott's eyes met his ex-Alpha; they both shared a nod as the two sat down.

Just as the service finished and Stiles was lowered into the ground, Scott's phone vibrated. He walked away, "Argent, what is it?"

"Siren's like pain, she's going to be at the funeral." He told him, "Stay there, I have something to end her; you just need to distract her."

"Okay." Scott answered, "We can do that."

After the normal guests left, Scott got everyone's attention. "Belladonna's here, _somewhere_."

"The person who murdered Stiles is here?" Derek questioned, "Why would she come here?"

"She likes to see our pain, she feeds off it." Lydia told them, "Like a vampire." She turned back to see her Mum climb in the car, she waved and then turned back to the group, "How are we going to end a person who was never even human?"

"Chris has something for that; we just need to distract her." Scott told them.

"It's devil's night..." Cora started, the girl had her arms crossed over her chest, "Make sure you don't accidently kill a kid pulling a prank."

"Good point." Melissa told them, "We need to stick in groups." She walked to her car and pulled out the famous bat, _Stiles's bat._ If the boy had written a will, he would have left it for her. Scott smiled proudly at her.

"There." Liam pointed across the graveyard, Belladonna was stood in a pure white dress and she seemed to be smiling. "What now?"

"I guess we fight." Malia said charging forward towards the girl who killed her boyfriend.

If the group had stopped for a minute, they might have seen three ghostly figures heading straight for Belladonna.

 _It was devil's night, after all._


	7. The Living And The Dead

**The dead and the living**

Belladonna was an average fighter. She had been pinned down by both Derek and Cora; Malia had slapped her so many times that Scott and his Mum had to drag her back. Malia was then ordered to stay out of the fight, whatever they did; the evil hybrid didn't seem to take a blow, bruise or cut. She just smiled silently as they beat her up, if anything Malia's fist was the victim of the fight. Lydia stood back with Malia as Scott screamed at the girl, he used words like _'murderer, monster and inhuman'_ to describe her, all Belladonna did was laugh.

Isaac and Ethan were confused by the girl's smirk; _she was in pain, right?_

Sheriff Stilinski had had enough, he pulled his gun out and shot the girl in the stomach; yet again nothing happened. They all backed away from her as they saw Chris Argent charging towards them, he had a needle of some sort in his hand. Belladonna turned around and pushed him back; that's when her superhuman strength came out to play. Argent was knocked back a long way, the weapon flew away from him.

Then a figure walked out of the trees. Everyone froze. Even Hayden and Liam who had only seen the ghostly figure in photos stopped. This figure bent down and gently picked up the needle, it held it in their small hand, "Allison?" Scott questioned, he lowered himself to a sitting position, the ghost snapped her eyes to her first-love. She smiled at him; she was still beautiful, her hair was still as curly as it had been the day she died and her face was a pale as a ghost... _she was a ghost_ ; she had died almost three years prior to this event.

Footsteps were heard behind the group, the figure of Stiles walked in-between them. "We never did finish our conversation earlier." His voice sounded distant and echoed, he held his hand out and Scott took it; the ghost of Stiles then pulled him up. "Did you think I was going to miss this?" Scott then enveloped the ghost in a warm embrace, "Oh." Ghost-Stiles tapped his back, the dead boy closed his eyes and reappeared by Allison, "That's getting easier." He told her.

Belladonna watched in both fear and awe; _what were these two dead people going to do to her?_

"Aiden now!" Ghost-Allison yelled, Ethan's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. His dead twin ran out of the shadows and stuck his claws into Belladonna's back; Allison then moved to her back and stuck the needle in. Belladonna screamed and then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Allison high-fived Aiden and then brought Stiles into a hug. The three dead people looked happy, united and alive. "Devil's night..." Derek said in shock, he turned to his sister, "It really is devil's night."

"Spirits can show themselves to the living on devil's night..." Cora started, "I never knew it could actually happen."

Allison took both Stiles and Aiden's hand; they disappeared and reappeared by the group. Stiles ran into his Father's arms, his Dad held him tightly. Allison pulled both Scott and Isaac into a warm embrace, the two held on for dear life. Aiden charged into both Ethan and Lydia's arms, "Ghosts are real." Melissa muttered, "Has that not hit anyone else?"

Argent walked over, his eyes met his daughter's; she separated from her boys and then charged into her true love's arms. True love isn't a romance relationship. Stories get it wrong; true love was the love Allison and Chris had for one another; it was the love Stiles had for his Dad, Melissa and Scott.

True love _is family._

Stiles moved other to hug Scott again, "Still have red eyes? No tint of blue..." He asked Scott.

"Yeah, I still have my red eyes." He sighed, "I wish I didn't."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"You were also second in command." Scott sighed.

"Well I guess Liam is now." Stiles replied, "Allison, Aiden; we need to get out of here before my teachers come and pay their tributes. It might be hard to explain."

"True." Allison said separating herself from her Dad.

Stiles kissed Malia for a long time; the two were truly in love. Stiles then kissed Lydia's cheek and gave Melissa a quick hug. He then shook hands with Derek; it became a strange hug in the end. He thanked Cora for being there for him, she then kissed his cheek.

Allison jumped onto Stiles's back – _the two were close_ , they had been like brother and sister; Stiles had never had time to compute her death. Ethan walked behind them, another figure joined them and Stilinski knew straight away it was his wife. Chris knew the reason his wife wasn't there; she died hating werewolves. All four figures disappeared into the sunset.

"Does that happen every devil's night?" Isaac asked.


End file.
